


Azúcar, Sudor

by Delziae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Spanking, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delziae/pseuds/Delziae
Summary: Anakin can't stand Obi-Wan's new disciplinary tactic, but he absolutelylovesit.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 72





	Azúcar, Sudor

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH new story! Hope you enjoy!

Looking back, perhaps it had started when the council sent them on the mission, a simple assignment moderating the treaty talks between two major groups on some mid-rim planet. 

They’d been there almost a standard month and Obi-Wan could feel his padawan chafing under the long meetings. A low simmering annoyance that radiated out from under his lazily constructed shields. Obi-Wan didn’t remark on it, however, the talks were beginning to wear him out as well. 

From their position, they looked down at where the representatives of the two clans argued on the floor of the space. It was majorly composed of lightly veiled insults and at one delightful reprieve, there had almost been a brawl that they had reluctantly gone down to end. 

That night, Obi-Wan had admonished Anakin through laughs when the younger had mused about how the talks might have played out if they had simply done nothing. 

That was, of course, until one of the leaders turned to where the two of them were standing at the outskirts of the rotunda.

“Let us ask the Jedi for council.” The smarmy blue man said, his long fingers flying open as his smugness seeped into the air around him. 

Before Obi-Wan could even step forward to weigh in on the matter, the third border dispute the planet had had in a decade, Anakin sighed loudly. 

“It’s a kilometer of land, just split it in half.” Anakin huffed quietly, however, in the silence of the room it came out much louder. 

Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped, along with just about every other representative in the room. Without thinking he leaned over and latched onto his braid and tugged  _ hard. _ Anakin yelped as his head forcibly jerked to the side, pulling away from the column he’d been resting against.

Obi-Wan hurriedly moved down the steps dragging Anakin by the sleeve of his cloak, tugging him into a bow by his side as he also looked down, apologizing profusely for his padawan’s behavior.

The representatives thankfully were pleased with the display of correction and laughed the matter off, calling the meeting to a close that day. All the while Anakin’s shields were lax as his anger steadily piled up, the furrow in his brow creasing deeper as they bid the representatives farewell. 

“It seems we’ve tired the young one out.” The blue man who’d called out earlier quipped as he exited the room, mouth pulled up in a kind smile while his eyes glinted dangerously. 

“It would seem so,” Obi-Wan answered curtly, he hadn’t like the tone the man had used, it edged on condescending as if Anakin were still a child. 

As they made their way through the wide marble halls towards their provided quarters, Obi-Wan tried to make conversation with Anakin, being thoroughly rebuffed with each attempt. Closed off to him completely while his mind was flung open pressing his displeasure hard against Obi-Wan’s shields. The longer they walked the heavier the silence became whenever Obi-Wan would make a brief comment about the planet or try to joke about certain representative’s tendencies. 

Anakin was positively brimming with fury by the time they made their way through the door of their rooms, “what in the sith karking hells was that about?”

Obi-Wan paused, turning slowly to face his padawan, “I beg your pardon?”

“Keep begging, master, I  _ cannot believe  _ you would treat me like a kriffing youngling when I’m almost ready for my trials!”

Obi-Wan frowned, he’d never Anakin quite this upset before, couldn’t exactly place what had brought it on aside from making him apologize to the representatives. 

“With the way you’ve behaved today, I’m starting to doubt whether you really are.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed with hurt before darkening once again with pure, unfiltered petulance.

“Well, maybe that’s  _ your _ fault.” He hissed, his steps unnecessarily heavy as he crossed the room to his bed and began shucking off his layers, leaving his tunic and pants, and threw back the sheets before sliding in. 

Obi-Wan moved to his own bed, sitting across from Anakin’s he sighed, “padawan, it’s not that I truly believe you aren’t ready, but I have to at least be sure you won’t cause a civil war when you’re supposed to be ensuring peace.”

Anakin rolled over, his back facing Obi-Wan, “whatever.”

Obi-Wan’s shoulders dropped as he let out a final defeated sigh, before moving towards the ‘fresher to undress for bed. By the time he returned to the shared room, Anakin was snoring softly, his features unmarred by his earlier anger. Instead, his face lay open and serene, mouth slightly open. 

As Obi-Wan settled under the covers, however, Anakin’s hands curled viciously in the sheets grunting low before letting out an airy breath. Obi-Wan watched for a moment, worried he might be having a nightmare, but his padawan settled again into the bed with an intelligible whisper. 

Anakin had fallen asleep almost as soon as Obi-Wan had entered the ‘fresher. So worked up by the day, he couldn’t stand the thought of having to awkwardly stay awake while Obi-Wan tried to  _ reason _ with him. He couldn’t stop the trembling in his fist that had started the moment his master had yanked at his hair like he was some kind of youngling. Couldn’t believe he hadn’t given an exasperated sigh like normal, and instead had chosen to embarrass him in front of the clans’ representatives. The moment had festered in his mind all the way back to their rooms, playing back over several times so that Anakin had analyzed every humiliating moment in excruciating detail. From being caught off guard by the stinging behind his ear, to Obi-Wan’s hand on the back of his neck as he made him bow.  _ As if he couldn’t do it himself.  _

Needless to say by the time they had shut the door to their shared rooms he was ready to burst with frustration. 

He slid into the blanket of sleep with the ease only his petty anger could supply. Dreams coming to him almost immediately. 

_ He was back in the rotunda, but instead of leaning on his arm against the marble column, he was pressed into it face first, a warm breath brushing over his neck as he could feel a hand moving up the length of his braid. It grasped tight as the base before sliding down a few inches pulling so hard Anakin’s neck stretched back until his head hit a shoulder.  _

_ The body behind him moved in closer pushing the front of his body solidly against the marble. He gasped as his clothed cock dragged against it, squirming back only to be met with the solid warmth behind him.  _

_ His surroundings were fuzzy as he fought through the haze of his dream to recognize who was behind him. Whose hands slid up his sides and cusped over the front of his necks, fingers digging up just as they reached his jaw.  _

_ To his surprise he found himself relaxing into the touch, when one hand yanked at the small ponytail he leaned into the sting, hips canting back. The person behind him ground him further into the column in response, hand squeezing tighter at his jaw where his head was held back. _

_ “A-Ah master!” Anakin whined. _

What?

_ He registered the beard brushing against his cheek and turned his head where it rested on the shoulder, meeting the deep azure eyes of his master. His brow quirked in amusement even as his eyes were more pupil than iris.  _

_ “Yes?” _

_ Anakin’s knees buckled underneath him, Obi-Wan pinning him to the column, the only thing keeping him upright as he sagged back against the older man.  _

_ With his palm spread open over his chest, Anakin felt Obi-Wan’s other hand sliding down his front, only moving back enough for his hand to move in between the white marble and Anakin. Parting the leather of Anakin’s tabards, Obi-Wan rucked his tunics and slipped his hand into Anakin’s pants. _

_ Anakin keened, back arching against Obi-Wan, as the older rubbed his thumb over the head of his leaking cock. His hips stuttered forwards as Obi-Wan’s thumb dipped into his slit, spreading his precome. _

_ Obi-Wan tutted, his other hand reaching up across his shoulders to pull at his braid, “Stay still, padawan.” _

_ Anakin nodded dazedly. Obi-Wan’s lips curled the slightest bit, “Good, dear one.” _

_ Anakin’s mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttering half shut as Obi-Wan’s fist dragged down his cock. He groaned low in his throat when he felt the man hard against his ass, grinding back slightly. Obi-Wan immediately pulled his hips back, lips brushing against Anakin’s ear, as he rasped. _

_ “I said stay  _ still,  _ did I not?” _

_ Anakin pouted, “But, master, it’d feel so good.  _ I’d  _ feel so good for  _ you _.” _

_ Obi-Wan took hold of his braid once more, fingers brushing over it lightly, reaching the end, he twisted his hand in it and gave another sharp pull. The sting of the pull echoed through Anakin’s body, going straight to his cock.  _

_ “Not with the way you behaved.” _

Anakin woke with a start. 

His breathing was hard as he took in his surroundings. The room was still, the darkness of night still covering the room. The air in the room was cold against his sweat-soaked skin, his tunic sticking uncomfortably to his form. That wasn’t his only discomfort though. Anakin pulled up his sheets and his fears were confirmed. The front of his pants were wet, the fabric clinging uncomfortably tight. 

He made his way out of bed as silently as possible. As he padded his way over to the ‘fresher, he spared a glance at his master, checking the force briefly. Obi-Wan was still deep in slumber, his splayed hair a halo around his head. His eyes dropped down to the man’s chest, bare as the sheets bunched just under his ribs. Auburn hair dusting the pale skin, the sight sending a shiver up Anakin’s spine as for the first time since he’d learned the skill, he drew up his shields, slowly layering them, all the while keeping his eyes on Obi-Wan. Drawing them tighter around him, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan’s brows furrowed, before his face once again slacked. 

As he entered the ‘fresher his thoughts caught up with him all at once, flooding his mind, crashing up against his shields, never quite flowing over them. He stripped out of his clothes and paced the small room. He had no idea what sparked his dream. 

He’d been mad,  _ furious _ even. So why was his cock twitching at the memory of the hazy images, the phantom sting behind his ear? 

He rushed over to the shower and stepped in as soon as the water rushed out freezing over his skin. He scrubbed hard at his skin hoping his rough ministrations and the numbingly cold water would clear his mind. When it didn’t work he tried shoving his thoughts into the force, to no avail, they snapped back at him tauntingly.

Anakin pressed his forehead against the cool tile and sighed, his shoulders rounding in defeat. 

He made his way out of the fresher, his fist tight where he held his towel securely around his hips. Anakin his soiled clothes deep in his bag, pulling out a new set of robes. Tugged them on quickly and rushed over to the bed, slipping in. He shut his eyes tight and rolled over onto his side, praying sleep would come as quickly as it had before. 

The next morning as they ate breakfast, Obi-Wan broke the awkward silence. 

“You’re braid’s come undone.”

Anakin felt his cheeks heat up as he fumbled to redo it. Obi-Wan gave an amused huffed and moved his chair closer, “Let me.”

Anakin sucked in a breath as Obi-Wan batted away his hands, his fingers making quick, neat work of the braid, tying it off smoothly within a few moments. Anakin’s breath hitching almost invisible every time Obi-Wan’s hands brushed against his neck.

The rest of the day Anakin was lost to his thoughts, checking his shields constantly. Obi-Wan kept glancing over at him worriedly, he could feel him just outside his shields, waiting for him to let them down. 

Obi-Wan was confused.

Of course, he was expecting some awkwardness to follow Anakin’s outburst from the day before, but he wasn’t expecting him to  _ fully raise his shields. _ His padawan had never seen the need to do so, was quite adamant that he didn’t want any barrier between Obi-Wan and himself when he had taught him the skill. 

And yet here he was, blocking Obi-Wan out. 

Obi-Wan could barely focus on the treaty talks, so intent on waiting for Anakin to open up and  _ talk _ to him about why he was acting like this. Sure he may have been embarrassed with Obi-Wan publicly disciplining him, but surely that didn’t qualify completely shutting him out.

Obi-Wan waited outside his shields. 

For days.

Until days became weeks, and weeks became months.

Anakin’s shields dropped only in the rarest of moments, he kept the dutifully in place, and they had only grown thicker as time went by. 

However, over that time his relationship with Obi-Wan hadn’t changed at all. They quickly got over the awkwardness that had followed that day, it was as if it had never happened, Anakin returning to his normal vibrant, arrogant self. 

It did not however mean that their relationship was always smooth sailing. 

As time went on Anakin’s arrogance only grew, and his rude conduct on missions seemed to get worse. 

Obi-Wan grew tired of his constant reprimands that Anakin didn’t even seem to listen to. Instead, he used the only method that seemed to get Anakin to behave.

Obi-Wan didn’t quite understand it, but every time he tugged at Anakin’s braid, his padawan immediately grew silent. Even his most dramatic anger would burn out with the force of a dying star at even the most gentle of tugs at his hair. 

Yes, the method worked so well, oftentimes Obi-Wan didn’t bother with verbal scoldings. This method had his padawan far more pliant and willing to  _ listen. _

However, he desperately missed the connection with his apprentice. He knew the sentiment reeked of attachment, but the change was much too abrupt for Obi-Wan to accept. His padawan had been so close to him in the Force, so tightly wrapped around him that Obi-Wan had received countless lectures from the council about the dangers of attachment. But, it wasn’t as if he’d released his grasp on Obi-Wan. No, his padawan remained firmly wrapped around him in the Force, only with his shields acting as a wall between them. 

Obi-Wan supposed it must have to do with his eventual knighting growing nearer. For all that Anakin misbehaved, he truly was shaping up to be a wonderful knight and Obi-Wan couldn’t have been prouder. 

Perhaps him closing himself off from Obi-Wan was him preparing to cut himself off from Obi-Wan completely once was he was knighted. The thought drew up Obi-Wan’s buried insecurities of his performance as Anakin’s master. He still felt Qui-Gon,  _ anyone _ would have been a better fit for him, taught him better than Obi-Wan ever could. 

But Anakin had stayed firmly by his side the past ten years, and Obi-wan had gotten selfishly attached. 

Anakin felt like he was going insane. 

His sudden, dizzying attraction to his master was positively infuriating. He couldn’t ever let his guard down lest Obi-Wan find out. The thought made him nauseous with anxiety, every time he imagined his reaction he was always met with a look of pure disgust mixed in with Obi-Wan’s ever-flowing Jedi compassion. If his master didn’t immediately run to the council to have him reassigned or worse  _ expelled _ , Anakin knew that he would stay by his side out of pity and obligation to Qui-Gon’s dying wish. 

He couldn’t seem to stop his attraction to Obi-Wan, had spent countless nights with a locked door and his hand fisted around his cock and he muffled his noises with his pillow. Had lost count of how many times he’d dreamed of his master. And even as he remained fiercely loyal to his long-held love for Padmé, he found his heart racing because of Obi-wan. His skin flushed at the sight of his master in the training salles, his cock achingly hard when they sparred and Obi-Wan gained the upper hand Even his dreams of Padmé interrupted with Obi-wan’s image, his name on his lips as he came instead of hers.

So he kept his shields firmly up and impenetrable. 

However, Obi-Wan kept making things difficult for him. His master’s newfound favorite disciplinary technique was humiliating. With a simple pull of his hair, Anakin was instantly hard. Were it not for his robes, the situation would have been even more horrific. Instead, he was left to endure his arousal no matter the situation, from diplomatic missions to the more adventurous ones, and once horrifyingly, he’d gotten hard in front of the Council.

Anakin had gotten off countless times just to the  _ memory _ of his master pulling on his hair. The sting that lingered long after he’d been chided, the solid weight of Obi-Wan’s hand curling around his braid or ponytail or even the crop of his hair was enough to have Anakin gasping through a blinding orgasm. Anakin found himself completely enamored with the feeling, how he always felt turned inside out by the unexpected pain. 

Every  _ kriffing _ time, his master’s hand drew tight around his braid, Anakin’s mind went blank and his pants were immediately much tighter. The weight of his leather tabards not helping at all as they made the friction of his robes worse, and Anakin could only go silent and beg the Force that he wouldn’t outright  _ moan _ in response. Praying that whatever engagement they were held up with would  _ end  _ so that he could find any excuse to run off to a ‘fresher.

And perhaps if he’d started acting out more in hopes that Obi-Wan would pull his hair, then no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at <https://delziae.tumblr.com>


End file.
